Heart Attack EXO
by terataiindah
Summary: Kau telah menyinari hidupku, tapi aku mengelamkannya menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarku terhadapmu. An EXO Fanfiction


Title: Heart Attack

Author: Amyrfa95

Main Casts: Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Kim Joon Myun (Suho)

Pairing: Chenho/Suchen

Genre: Romantic, Hurt, Humor, angst

Trivia: terinspirasi dari lagu Demi Lovato berjudul 'Heart Attack'.

#note: ini epep pertama saya jadi maklum masih abal-abal, gaje, typos dll… maaf jika feelnya ngga dapet dan alur kecepatan sepantas F1.

RATED : T

"_Kau telah menyinari hidupku, tapi aku mengelamkannya menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarku terhadapmu" – Chen._

Cuaca pada hari itu terang sekali dan sedikit hangat. Terlihat seorang namja imut berkulit putih bak bedak sejuk sedang termenung dibawah pohon berdekatan kuliah-nya. Namja yang berusia 16 tahun itu duduk bersendirian sambil mata sepetnya merenung kearah daun-daun yang beterbangan di tiup bayu. Manik matanya dilihat berkaca-kaca dan sudut matanya bersedia menumpahkan bening-bening jernih yang sudah berat tertampung dibawah matanya. Namja manis itu kayaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_Flashback…_

_2 years ago…_

"_Apa kau menyukainya Lay-hyung" Teriak seorang namja tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan hyung nya yang secara diam menyukai namja tampan yang dia juga suka. "Ne, aku juga telah menjadi namjacingunya. Dia membalas cintaku. Aku bahagia sekali, Chen!" Jantung Chen seperti digenggam sehingga pecah, paru-parunya seperti belon yang ditiup kembang sehingga meletus matanya mula berkaca-kaca seperti terkena semburan lada. Tetapi, dia sedaya upaya memalsukan seyuman manis yang semula jadi terukir di sudut bibirnya apabila mengetahui hyungnya sedang bermadu kasihbersama namja yang dia cintai, Suho yang juga teman sekelas hyungnya, Lay._

_Flashback end…_

Chen kembali ke apartment nya lalu memutar tombol pintu dan betapa kagetnya namja imut itu apabila melihat isi rumah berantakan. "Baby, kau berengsek sekali! Aku benci samamu!." Terdengar teriakan yang beserta isakan keras dari arah kamar hyung-nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Chen berlari menuju kamar Lay dan betapa kagetnya namja itu apabila hyung tercintanya sedang menangis histeris di sudut katil sambil tangannya menitiskan darah yang sama deras mengalir seperti air matanya. Serpihan-serpihan kaca bertaburan di lantai menandakan luka di tangan Lay adalah hasil dari tumbukan ke cermin.

"Wae, Hyung?" Bisik Chen tepat ke telinga kiri milik Lay sambil memeluk dan mengusap lembut rambut namja yang sedang terisak itu. "Dia putus sama aku, Chen." Terang Lay masih dalam isakannya.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung."

Seorang namja jangkung sedang menghirup secawan tea di sebuah café di kota raya Seoul. Kelihatannya dia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Matanya menjadi buntang dan seyuman di bibir tipisnya melebar ketika melihat namja yang sangat imut sedang membuka pintu café dan berjalan kearahnya. "Wah… kaos sleeveless putih tipis itu sangat cocok sama Chen, lebih cocok jika ia disiram air supaya tampak sosok tubuhnya dibalik kain yang basah." Suho berbisik sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"Tumben kau mau ketemu samaku hyung. Aku pikir hubunganmu sama hyung ku sudah berakhir." Chen memandang datar kepada Suho.

"Ne, tapi ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bilang sama kamu, Chen." Suho memandang tajam kearah sepasang mata coklat gelap milik Chen.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu, alasan aku putus sama hyung mu adalah karna aku cinta sama mu, Chennie." Suho mengusap lembut pipi milik Chen tetapi cepat usapan itu ditepis tangan milik Chen. "Apa kau memakai pemerah pipi hari ini, Chen." Tanya Suho dalam keheranan apabila menyadari semburat merah mula merona kedua pipi milik namja imut yang ia cintai itu.

"Mwo… Aniyo. Itu salah kau memperjudi perasaan hyung ku. Seenaknya kau bilang kau mencintaiku sedangkan hyung ku hampir mati menangis karna mu." Tatap Chen datar kepada Suho sambil matanya memandang tajam kedua mata jernih milik Suho.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya, dia memaksaku, aku hanya cinta kamu. Chen-ah! Dengarin aku!" teriak Suho apabila namja yang ia cintai berlalu pergi meninggalkannya satu orang di café itu. Senyum di bibirnya mula terukir lagi apabila namja imut itu mendekatinya dan…

Splasshhh!

Chen hanya kembali untuk mencampak minuman tepat ke wajah Suho membuat wajah tampan dan surai hitam namja itu kebasahan. "Aku tidak akan pernah suka sama kamu!" jerit Chen tanpa menghirau tatapan umum di sekelilingnya. Suho hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan esakan yang seakan mahu keluar.

Chen melabuhkan punggunya di bangku di kelasnya sambil kakinya bersandar diatas meja kayak seorang CEO. Dia tidak ambil pusing kepada teman baiknya, Baekhyun yang memarahinya untuk menurunkan kakinya. Sungguh dia pusing sekali saat ini. Pertama, namja yang selama ini secara rahasia dia cintai telah meluahkan cinta terhadapnya dan yang kedua namja itu adalah mantan kepada hyung nya. Memang dia sangat mencintai Suho tetapi apa pula yang akan dibilang sama Lay. Mungkin Lay tidak bisa menerimanya dan mengaggapnya sebagai perampas.

"Wae, Chennie?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat temannya yang terus aja mengelamun jauh.

"Gimana ya… jadinya begini…" Chen lantas menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada dirinya kelmarin. Tentang perpisahan kakaknya dan pengakuan enteng Suho terhadapnya. Sesekali Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dan membuka lebar mulut kecilnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kayak orang disihir aja jadinya… respon dong…" Chen menemplak dahi Baekhyun sehingga membuat namja yaepun itu mengerang manja.

"Molla, kondisi kamu berat sekali sih. Aku juga ngga tau harus buat apa…" Baekhyun hanya merenung kecewa sahabat baiknya sambil mempout bibir tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang namja jangkung yang tinggi kayak pohon kelapa merangkap namjacingu Baekhyun ke arah mereka. Namja yang ber-name tag 'Chanyeol' itu mendekati mereka sambil di tangannya terdapat sejambak bunga mawar merah yang harum aromanya. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan esakannya. Air matanya bercucuran jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sehingga…

"Mwo? Bukan untukmu chagi, ini untuk Chen." Chanyeol memandang heran namjacingunya yang kepikiran bunga itu adalah untuknya. "Chen, ini tadi ada yang kirim bunga sama ku untuk dikasi kamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghulurkan bunga tersebut.

"Siapa? Yeol." Tanya Chen kebingungan sambil menerima bunga dari tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, aku pikir buatku." Rengek Baekhyun yang kecewa ternyata mawar itu bukan untuknya. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar sambil menjelirkan lidahnya.

Chen membelek-belek bunga itu untuk mencari kad atau apa-apa saja berkenaan si pengirim bunga misterius itu. Chanyeol menahannya dan melentikkan jari telunjuknya kearah pintu di hadapan kelasnya. Figura sesosok namja ganteng berkulit putih dan bersurai hitam mendekati mereka. Benar, sosok itu adalah Suho yang secara tiba-tiba melotot di hadapannya.

"Sudikah kamu menjadi namjacingu ku, Kim Jong Dae?" Suho menatap ke dalam mata Chen dengan tatapan yang paling menggoda.

"Jadi ini punya kamu?" Chen terpaku di hadapan Suho yang melotot. Dan…

Pang…

Sebuah tamparan hebat mengena pipi mulus milik Chen. Lay yang sedari tadi mengekori jejak Suho terus aja bertindak menyerang Chen. "Tega sekali kamu. Apa salahku Chen sehingga kamu merebut pacarku!"esakan terus menguasai Lay yang tidak percaya adiknya sendiri adalah punca hubungannya berantakan.

"Bukan begitu hyung… mian…" Chen yang juga teresak cuba menjelaskan perkara sebenar tetapi tidak dipeduli sama Lay.

"Mulai saat ini kau bukan saudaraku lagi, dasar babi!" dan Lay pun berlalu pergi.

"Apa kau puas? Syaitan…" Chen mendatap datar Suho sambil melumat mawar itu diatas wajah Suho dengan begitu kasar.

"Udah lah itu Chen, kamu ya sabar…" pujuk Baekhyun menenangkan Chen yang esakan semakin kuat kedengaran.

"Mianhae, aku mohon cukup! Cukup Suho menderaku begini… aku bisa diserang sakit jantung jika semua ini berlarutan. Aku tidak pernah suka sama mu Suho. Kita nggak akan pernah jadian karna aku benci kamu." Esakan Chen tidak tertahan. Dia rebah ke lantai sambil matanya yang masih mengeluarkan bening menatap Suho. Tanpa disadari tubuh mungil Chen didakap hangat oleh tubuh milik Suho. Chen tidak kuat untuk menolak dia akhirnya lemas di dalam dakapan Suho. Chen memejamkan mata indahnya lalu membenamkan wajah nya di dada tegap milik Suho.

"Chen kau anak pintar sekali. Jadi jangan membodohkan dirimu dengan mengatakan kau tidak cinta sama ku karna detak jantungmu nggak bisa menipu." Suho mengusap pelan rambut milik Chen. Penuh dengan perasaan cinta. Kali ini pertahanan Chen mulai longgar. Sungguhpun dia mencoba tapi dia tetap tidak mampu melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Hujan lebat dan kilat menyambar-nyambar pada malam itu. Seorang namja manis duduk bersendirian mencari tempat untuk berteduh di bawah halte bas. Air hujan membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya sehingga linangan air matanya tampak serasi bersama mengalir di permukaan pipi putih milik namja itu. Dia memegang dada kirinya. Terasa sakit dan sangat pedih. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak keluar jika dia masih menahan kesedihannya.

"Chen-ah! Kamu ngapain. Kenapa nggak terus pulang ke apartment?" seorang namja dengan kaos tebal sambil memegang sekaki payung biru menyapa namja manis yang masih terisak itu.

"Lay-hyung, mianhae. Bukan salahku. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk untuk menyembunyikan cintaku sama Suho-hyung…huks…huks… aku ternyata goblok sekali… huks…" isakan Chen mejadi semakin kuat. Lay yang melihat juga menitiskan bening jernih bersama jernihnya hujan. Dia merasa bersalah kerana menjadi penghalang cinta adik kesayangannya. Lay tahu, Suho tidak pernah mencintainya. Tetapi, Lay mendesak Suho agar menerimanya walaupun bukan atas dasar cinta. Lay mendekatkan diri dan memeluk Chen dengan erat.

"Chennie, kau memang polos sekali sampai perkara sekecil itu kau nggak bisa sembunyikan. Aku juga bisa nampak dengan jelas cinta kamu terhadap Suho-hyung." Ucap Lay sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Chen yang kedinginan.

"…" Tiada jawapan dari Chen.

"Kau mau tau. Suho itu seorang yang optimis. Dia suka sama namja yang memakai wangian lembut seperti bau mawar, dia juga suka melihat namja dengan kuku yang bersih dan terhias." Lay cuba membuat senarai ciri disukai Suho.

"Semua ciri itu tidak punya padaku. Aku nggak suka perfume karna bisa membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku juga malas merias kuku. Mandi ke kuliah aja Cuma lima menit." Balas Chen lemah. Masih kepala tertunduk memandang kearah longkang yang dibanjiri air.

"Aku kenal persis apa mu ini Chennie, kamu konyol. Ayuh pulang." Lay menarik Chen dan mengajaknya pulang ke apartment mereka. Hujan masih saja belum reda. Mereka tetap harus meredahi hujan karna hari sudah larut malam.

Baekhyun memandang sahabat baiknya dengan aneh sekali. Matanya tidak berkedip, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Malah lebih lebar dari mulut namjacingunya, Chanyeol yang sudah berkali-kali juara mulut terbesar. Chen cuba mengendahkan Baekhyun tetapi dia tidak tahan diperhatikan terus.

"Baekkie. Emang aku sedang telanjang ya?" Tanya Chen polos kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi kaku menghadapnya.

"…" TIada jawapan dari Baekhyun.

"Anjing! Wae ireoni? Kenapa menatapku kayak kau sedang menatap junior besar milik Chanyeol aja?" Chen mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan dia berhasil membuat pemilik kepala sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo, kamu hari ini lain sekali… Tumben kau memakai perfume sedangkan sebelum ini kau membencinya. Dan kuku mu itu kayak kuku nya Dewi Persik. Bling-bling sekali dong. Biasanya kau itu bau tapi hari ini kamu terlihat cantik melebihi aku." Baekhyun menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan masih aja memandang Chen dari atas ke bawah.

"baru tau kamu aku lebih cantik. Ne, aku sengaja melakukan transformasi diri dong." Bohong Chen kepada Baekhyun dengan kepolosan wajahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun bukan segampang itu untuk dibo'ongin.

"Pasti. Bukan karna Suho-hyung? Ayolah Chen aku tau kamu itu persis apa. Nekad." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya memandang jelek kearah Chen.

"apa-apaan. Tentu aja nggak." Bohong Chen lagi

"Khaebsong…" Baekhyun melontarkan byword nya special untuk Chen yang dari tadi berselindung.

Krrriinggg!

Loceng berdering menandakan waktu rehat sudah habis. Chen dan Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan kantin untuk memulakan pelajaran seterusnya.

"Chen-ah! Kayaknya aku nggak ikut ke kelas. Aku mahu ponteng sama Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun kepada Chen. Baekhyun memang kerap ponteng pelajaran fizik sama chemistry karna dia nggak suka pelajaran itu. Untung saja dia mempunyai namjacingu pemalas kayak Chanyeol yang juga ikut turut skip kuliah.

"Bisa nggak kali ini aku ikut serta Baekkie?" Omel Chen manja sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu merasa pelit karna jarang sekali seorang Chen pelajar pintar ikut serta ponteng bersama dua orang manusia konyol seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya membalas Chen dengan anggukan kecil.

Meraka bertiga pun memulakan sesi memonteng di tempat biasa iaitu di hwajangsil (toilet). Chanyeol sempat mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan menghulurkan kepada namjacingunya. Dan seperti biasa Baekhyun mengambilnya. Lalu dihulur rokok itu ke Chen tetapi Chen menolaknya kerana dia bukan seorang perokok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Tiba-tiba suara yang mengerikan mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Suara itu mereka sangat kenal. Itu suara guru disiplin, Mr. Shindong. Ayoh kalian ikutku ke kamar ku. Setibanya di kamar Mr. Shindong tubuh mungil Chen tiba-tiba terpaku dadanya sesak, jantungnya seperti berdetak dengan sangat kuat sehingga dia merasakan kapan-kapan saja dadanya bisa terkoyak akibak denyutan yang melelahkan itu.

"Chen-ah, kamu ngapain disini. Kamu nakal ya?" Suho menarik pelan hidung mancung Chen.

"A-aku ditangkap ponteng kuliah dan disangka merokok. Tolong jangan dibilang sama Lay-hyung ya." Chen menundukkan kepalanya kebawah merasa malu akan perlakuannya dan dia juga malu menatap kedua mata indah namja tercintanya itu.

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat punggung namja imut itu berjalan ke arah Mr. Shindong yang sudah bersedia merobek punggung kurus milik Chen. Suho tidak tega melihat namja semanis Chen disiksa oleh rotan kematian Mr. Shindong. Dia memandang tajam kea rah Mr. Shindong dan mendekatinya.

"Mr. Shindong. Biar aku aja yang menerima semua hukuman Jong Dae-ssi. Kau bisa menghukum ku apa saja." Suho mengarahkan Mr. Shindong menghukumnya. Dia tidak mau Chen disakiti karna Mr. Shindong memang seorang yang bengis. Chen memandang polos ke Suho dengan mata besarnya. Di sudut lain Baekhyun dilihat sibut memukul Chanyeol kerana tidak mengambil hukumannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Suho.

"Baik! Sebatan sebanyak lima belas di punggung!" keempat-empat mereka membelalakkan mata.

Di sebuah kamar apartment yang agak mewah di pinggir kota Seoul. Dilihat seorang namja imut sedang menyapu ointment di belakng tubuh seorang namja jangkung. Namja yang mengerang kesakitan itu adalah Suho yang menerima pukulan hebat dari guru disiplin. Dan namja imut yang mengobatinya adalah Chen yang merasa bersalah kerana yang sepatutnya dihukum adalah dirinya.

"Pelan-pelan Chennie. Itu perih banget… ah!"

"Ne, tahan sedikit sakitnya. Aku kan sudah memberimu painkiller. Lagipun siapa yang suruh kamu mencuri hadiah Mr. Shindong untukku." Canda Chen kepada Suho. Dilihat belakang badan namja jangkung itu yang penuh dengan tanda merah akibat disebat membuat hatinya pilu. Sekali lagi dadanya terasa sesak. Akhirnya bening hangat mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya. "kenapa kau sanggup mengorbankan dirimu hyung… hiks…hiks…" Chen tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia memicit lembut bisep milik Suho.

"Ulijima baby,saranghaeyo." Suho menghapuskan air mata di sudut mata Chen. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen. Mengusap lembut bibir manis Chen dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memegang dada mu saat bertemu ku Chennie?" Tanya Suho polos tetapi jelas mahukan penerangan lanjut. Chen lantas menarik tangan Suho lalu meletakkan nya di dada kirinya.

"Apa kau rasa getaran hebat itu Hyung?" Tanya Chen ke Suho sambil namja jangkung itu mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Suho kelihatannya bingung melihat kondisi Chen yang cuba menahan sebaknya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berat.

"kau tau. Rasanya lelah sekali. Jantungku terasa seperti ingin meledak keluar kayak volcano yang meledakkan lava nya. Rasanya panas dan menyakitkan" Chen seperti tidak tertahan lagi air matanya membasahi dada telanjang Suho.

"Mianhae… tapi aku cinta sama kamu. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit Chennie. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan kamu. Tapi bagaimana chagiya." Suho cuba menenangkan Chen yang sudah lemah di pelukannya.

"Jebal… berhenti mencintaiku. Itu sahaja caranya." Chen menatap datar ke dalam mata coklat kelam milik Suho.

"Tapi apa salah ku Chennie. Beri aku satu lagi kesempatan." Teriak Suho mencuba meyakinkan Chen untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Suhonnie! Tapi mencintai Kim Joon Myun itu adalah salah bagi seorang Kim Jong Dae. Setiap kali aku melihat mu dada ku sesak, jantungku terasa perih. Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung jika berterusan mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu terlalu lama dalam tempoh itu aku mengumpul luka yang dalam di dalam jantungku. Aku nggak mau mati begini. Aku mecintaimu. Aku menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. Lalu kau mengatakan kau cinta samaku. Pertahanan ku mula goyah. Akhirnya aku sadar bahawa perasaan cinta aku padamu adalah racun yang membunuh ku secara pelan. Menebak kedalam jantungku sehingga aku lemah. Jebal Suhonnie, Aku sudah ingin melupakanmu jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi." Kata-kata terakhir Chen benar-benar menembak tepat ke dalam dada Suho. Suho hanya mampu pasrah dan merelakan pemergian seorang Kim Jong Dae dalam diari hidupnya.

"_Mianhae Chennie, tapi kau juga dosa sama aku. Kerana cintamu telah menabrakku sehingga dada ku sakit seperti terkena serangan jantung. Aku tidak pernah ingin mencintaimu tetapi aku tidak sanggup hidup di dunia ini tanpa kelibatmu. Kelihatannya kita sama-sama Heart Attack Chennie sayang." – Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho_


End file.
